From WO 2011057412 A1 is known series of processes and methods designed to seamlessly capture detailed transactional data from merchant's point-of-sale environments and generate final presentments of electronic receipts for both consumers and merchants, accessible from their destination accounts, all in real time. Objectives are to: migrate all printed paper receipts to electronic forms; enable consumer facing post-sales management capabilities; increase self-serve; create new shopping and post-shopping experiences and satisfaction rates; significantly reduce administrative and storage requirements and costs, and provide more time for work productivity. Consumers and merchants are able to create various reports and are able to directly submit them from their destination accounts for: expenditure accounting and tax purposes, payment processing, and for other company expenses. However the system is built on the use of a credit card, or similar electronic mean leading to some disadvantages e.g. inability to pay with cash.
From US 2013138518 A1 is known devices, systems, and methods disclosed for facilitating a wireless transaction by coupling or associating an identifier to a location. The identifier is read, retrieved, or received by a consumer's wireless communication device to connect to a POS terminal. Once connected, the wireless communication device sends a location identifier to the POS terminal, so that the POS terminal can associate the wireless communication device with the location. Once an association is established, the POS terminal then presents options. The POS terminal receives selections, and alerts a staff member of selections and the location. In many instances, the POS terminal may also add the selection to a bill or an invoice. However also the system has some disadvantages, e.g. similar to WO 2011057412.
From US 2013166332 A1 is known devices, systems, and methods disclosed for facilitating a wireless transaction providing electronic receipts. However, also this system has some disadvantages, e.g. similar to WO 2011057412.